onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Erza
Scarlet Erza (スカーレット・エルザ, Sukāretto Eruza), nicknamed Titania (妖精女王 (ティターニア), Titānia) is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail who is famous for her usage of Requip Magic. She is also a member of Team Natsu, as well as one of the main female protagonists of the series. Her bounty remains unknown. She is the Edolas counterpart of Knightwalker Erza. Appearance :Voice Actor: Colleen Clinkenbeard (English), Sayaka Ohara (Japanese) Erza is a young woman who has long, scarlet red hair and brown eyes. She has an artificial right eye made by Porlyusica, which replaced the one she lost as a child. She has a slender figure that Lucy describes as amazing and, like most females in the series, she has large breasts. Her most common attire consist of White sleeveless shirt, a blue skirt, and black boots, When going on a misson, she also wears a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza specializes in Requip Magic, and uses it to requip not only armor, but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time. Her age is 19. Gallery File:Ci_64923_13408279482.jpg|Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. File:Black_Wing_Armor.png|Erza's Black Wing Armor. File:Gaint_Armor.jpg|Erza in the The Giant's Armor. File:Erza_stay_back_by_warriorpredator.png|Erza's attire in the Rougetown Arc. File:Erza_in_blac_swimsuit.png|One of Erza's bikinis (black one). File:Farewell_Fairy_Tail_Armor.png|Erza's Farewell Armor File:290636-erza_bunny_suit_2.jpg|Erza's bunny suit. File:Erza_wow_by_axel_rosered.png|Erza's bunny suit (fattened). File:Erza's_Robe_of_Yuen.jpg|Erza in the Robe of Yūen. Personality Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. Lucy says that she's "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion". Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref". Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor. However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear behind and battles her without her armor. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has shown to have very little modesty or inhibitions. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger. When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bath with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection. This side of her personality shows that her former dependance on her armor was purely psychological, and not out of any issue of modesty. Relationships Friends/Allies *Rob *Shô *Simon *Buchanan Wally *Millianna *Porlyusica *Fairy Tail **Dreyar Makarov **Strauss Mirajane **Strauss Lisanna **Marvell Wendy *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Portgaz D. Ace *Sabo *Gaimon *Johnny *Yosaku *Nefeltari Vivi *Karoo *Kureha *Nefeltari Nebra *Mombran Cricket *Hatchan *Camie *Silvers Rayleigh *Kuja **Boa Hancock *Emporio Ivankov *Jimbei *Fukaboshi Family *Knightwalker Erza (Edolas counterpart). *Unnamed Parents (desceased) *Unnamed Older Brothers Neutral *Fernandes Jellal *Kageyama *Team Lyon **Vastia Lyon **Horhorta Toby **Blendy Sherry **Suzuki Yuka *Cobra Rivals *Dragneel Natsu *Fullbuster Gray *Monkey D. Luffy *Portgaz D. Ace *Sabo Enemies *Navy *World Government *Zeref *Tower of Heaven **Ikaruga *Bluejam Pirates **Bluejam **Porchemy *Higuma *Eisenwald **Erigor *Black Cat Pirates **Kuro *Pirate Armada/Krieg Pirates **Don Krieg *Phantom Lord **Porla Jose *Arlong Pirates **Arlong *Wapol Pirates **Wapol *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Galdino *Oración Seis **Brain *Bellamy Pirates **Bellamy *Blackbeard Pirates **Marshall D. Teech *Eneru *Byro *Foxy Pirates **Foxy **Jube *Grimoire Heart **Hades *Rob Lucci *Gecko Moria *Golden Lion Pirates **Shiki *Impel Down **Magellan *Impostor Straw Hat Pirates **Demalo Black **Manjaro **Chocolat **Mounblutain **Drip **Nora Gitsune **Cocoa **Turco *Caribou *New Mermen Pirates **Hordy Jones Magic & Abilities History ☀Erza was born and raised in Rosemary village the same village where Kagura and Simon have been living as children one day the village was attacked and killed his parents Furuno was separated from his brothers and was captured and forced to become a slavewas enslaved by a Black Magic cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Fernandes Jellal, Shô, Simon, Buchanan Wally, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza", so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Erza became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild. Un giorno, si avvicinò Shô con pianoforte un nove per ann Erza e Tutti i Loro amici di Fuggire Dalla Torre. Have been purtroppo presi Dalle guardie, Che Hanno DECISO di trasmettere mente della fuga alla telecamera disciplinare della torre, MENTRE il resto sarebbe privato di cibo per tre giorni. Vedendo quanta paura era Shô, Erza pronto a prendere la colpa se STESSA, ma SI Jellal Annunciato Venire la mente invece. Tuttavia, le guardie motivato Che Erza e Stato il responsabile e la mandarono alla telecamera disciplinare, colomba has been torturata Una Un passo Dalla morte e ha perso l'occhio Destro. Jellal ha salvata, ma e Stato catturato poco DOPO. Infine stufo di Loro tormento, Erza Organizzato Una rivolta Contro i Loro carcerieri in modo da Poter scappare e Salvare Jellal. ↵The rivolta sembrava Essere Successo al Suo inizio Fino maghi della torre arrivato per reprimere Gli Schiavi, Che causano la maggior parte degli Altri Schiavi un ritirarsi. Durante l'attacco, Erza Guardo con orrore Venga il Suo amico mandibola di Simone era decollato da magico attacco ONU, MENTRE Rob Si e sacrificato per difendere Erza dall'attacco di un altro mago. Nella SUA collera, latente Potere Magico di Erza e Stato ATTIVATO per la prima volta, e ha usato per Girare ne ne ne Tutte le Armi e Gli strumenti Intorno a lei Contro le guardie, finendo la rivolta. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. After washing up on the shore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guildmates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Dreyar Makarov brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears. As the years passed, Erza became more and more strict until she could be called the guild's disciplinarian. She took responsibility for breaking up fights between Gray and Natsu. At the same time, however, she was driven to constantly fight and bicker with fellow member Strauss Mirajane, which eventually ended after Mirajane greatly mellowed out in the wake of her younger sister Lisanna's apparent death. Erza passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at fifteen years of age. Synopsis Lullaby arc Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves